


A boring existence

by Lotte3011



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotte3011/pseuds/Lotte3011
Summary: Harry is bored, really bored. I mean, what was he supposed to do after the universe ended. And how was he still here? Nothing can be more boring then where he is now. The Void. If only he could do something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible and slow writer. This story or at least ideas for the story would not go out of my head. I do not know if I will continue this story, but we will see.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Harry was bored. There was nothing that could change his mind at the moment. And he meant literally nothing. Ever since he became the Master of Death at the age of 17 he did not age, which he noticed when he was 20. He still remembered that day, the worst of his immortal life. Well the worst really depends on his current state of mind. But the boredom always brought out such horrible memories. 

 

Harry had finally finished cleaning up and redecorating Grimmauld Place. Instead of the gloomy place it had once been, the house now looked bright and welcoming. The only thing missing were personal touches. Harry brought out a box full of photographs he had collected over the years. After the war Harry had searched through the Potter family Vault, which he did not know about thanks to Dumbles and found a book full of photographs from his parents from when they were in school and his mum was pregnant with him.He remembered crying for hours at the joyous faces of his parents. Harry took out his favourite photograph of his mum standing pregnant in a field of wildflowers laughing at the camera and smiled. Oh how he wished he would have a family. After Sirius and Moony died, Harry had given up on having a father figure looking out for him. Harry sighed, shuffling through the pictures he now held in his hands from the time after the war. The pictures showed his friend and himself. A nagging feeling at the back of his head appeared. There was something wrong with them, but he could not place what. Harry looked closer at the images laid out in front of him. ‘But, that can’t be…,’ Harry thought. ‘Why do I look the same in every picture?’

 

A lot of things changed from the moment of his discovery, however, it took him until exactly seven years after the end of the war, the moment he caught and held the Elder Wand, that he found out what happened. 

He had become the Master of Death.

 

-End of chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

But back to the present. 

Harry was soooooo bored. What was he supposed to do? He had basically read through every book that ever existed in his world, listened to every song ever sung and watched every movie, the good and the bad.   
Harry did not understand why people like Voldemort would ever want to become immortal because to him it was just utterly boring.   
It would have probably been more fun if Death would be capable of communicating with him more than just once every thousand years, during a minute where no death occured in the universes that existed, but Death had a job to do. 

Left alone, with a lot of power but not a reason to use it, Harry sighed, leaning back in his comfortable chair.  
What he would give for a chance to live again, amongst these mortals. Oh it would be devine. 

Something inside Harry stirred, something he had not felt in a long time. Mischief. He knew he could accidentally throw a world out of balance with this, however it was just good not to do. 

Harry summoned a register of all the worlds and universes that existed, which was a lot, and looked upon worlds similar to his own. His eyes caught world 849, an interesting world, full of alien, both good and bad, and a man or now woman who is known around the universe. The timelord, as his race is called, is said to be traveling through time and space. 'Well.' Harry thought, 'I suppose one day I could enter this world.' Harry continued looking at the worlds and with a look at world 7313 thought, 'Perfect!' and in the next moment the shadows wrapped around him and took him to his destination.

\-- End Chapter 2--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people. Because I am new at writing stories, I feel like I definetly need a beta or otherwise help with writing this story. I tend to jump all over the place. If you have interest message me.   
> Still I hope you like the story as of now.


End file.
